Dr. John Teetor, M.D.
Category:UsersCategory:SquidwardJohnTeetor is a user that has recently gained infamy from being the biggest grump ever. Yes, even bigger than NessInEagleland. And Egoraptor. Before making his infamous petition, JohnTeetor went on numerous threads, claiming that Smash Bros fans are monsters for requesting Sakurai to put stuff to be in the game, insisting that he was above it all. One day, however, his life would change forever when Masahiro Sakurai revealed that he added a new Kid Icarus item in the game. When JohnTeetor saw this, he totally lost his shit over a new item, triggering him to create an infamous petition to stop all Kid Icarus content in the game. After this petition backfired epically, John has just gone back to whining on the boards as usual, stating that GameFAQs users asking for stuff are horrible, but that he's a good guy for asking for a less-complete product. Later on, JohnTeetor claimed that he was a girl for some reason. For some reason, JohnTeetor types in all lowercase when stating that he is a girl. Despite apparently being a girl, John has stated that, if the leak is real, "she" will take a shirtless picture of "her"self. So yeah. It seems likely that JohnTeetor has recently turned 15, as many of his temper tantrums on this wiki derogatorily label his fellow GameFAQs users as 14-year olds. Another thing to note is that John seems to be anti-Semitic, as many of his angry rants on this wiki notably use the terms "Jew" and "Jewish" as insults, as seen below. So there's another point on his card. Also, JohnTeetor may or may not want to get in ChibiDialga's pants, despite saying that she's probably 15 years old, and heavily implying that he's much older. He states that he is not interested, but his frequent white knighting is pretty suspicious. So there's that. Angry Edit to this Page One day, JohnTeetor saw this page and decided to edit it to suit his opinions. For some reason, the original version of this angry edit was done with all of the paragraphs formatted as headings, which has been fixed to keep your eyes from bleeding. JohnTeetor is a user that has recently gained infamy from being the only person on the boards that isn't 14 years old. Before making her infamous petition, JohnTeetor went on numerous threads, claiming that Smash Bros fans are monsters for being completely unreasonable with absolutely idiotic, unrealistic requests, insisting that she was above it all. One day, however, her life would change forever when Masahiro Sakurai revealed that he added a new Kid Icarus item in the game. This would cause JohnTeetor to totally flip her shit over a new item, triggering John to create an infamous petition to stop all Kid Icarus content in the game. After this petition backfired epically, John has given up on the board, as she realised that the only posters are Jewish Nintendo shills and 14 year olds. Later on, JohnTeetor admitted that she was a girl. Contrary to popular belief, Teetor has no interest in 15 year old attention whores who thrive off making the pathetic beta males of GameFAQs eat out of their very hands. If you have ever responded to a Chibi thread, you need to either seriously reevaluate your life, or just end it. Also this wiki is fucking pathetic, the most cringe-worthy thing I have ever seen Category:Cancer